Living with Danger
by Emily J. Redbird
Summary: Ensom ulv. Drømme-seer. Kløgtigt barn. Arret barn. Sanger. Fange. Dansebarn. Dragebarn. Otte næsten ordinære mennesker. Én ekstraordinær familie, og hvordan de mødtes. Oversættelse af whydoyouneedtoknows historie med samme navn.
1. den 15 marts, 1982, Surrey

**Emily J. Redbird**: Denne her har været længe undervejs. For ser I, først havde jeg tænkt mig at oversætte seks kapitler, før jeg uploadede. Men så spassede min computer ud, og det hele forsvandt - 5½ kapitel forsvandt. Jeg har prøvet at få det tilbage, men det er tabt. Det er et trøstesløst arbejde at lave det hele om, men jeg prøver alligevel.

God læselyst:-)

* * *

Kapitel 1: den 15. marts, 1982, Surrey

_I dag er det min forbandede fødselsdag, hurra, hurra, hurra._

_23 år gammel og ikke noget tilbage at leve for._

En forbipasserende smed en mønt ved hans fødder, troede åbenbart, han var hjemløs. Han skulle lige til at råbe efter hende, men ombestemte sig.

_Hvad pokker. 10 kr. er også penge._

Han samlede mønten op og puttede den i lommen.

_På denne tid sidste år havde jeg venner. Jeg havde det, der svarer til en familie. Jeg havde et arbejde – ja, det var farligt, men det er alting jo. Jeg havde en mening med mit liv._

_Og så på to dage – væk. Det hele. Tre mennesker, jeg elskede, var døde. En anden er forræder, og er buret inde til evig tid. Og den sidste er gemt et sted, hvor ingen finder ham._

_Heller ikke jeg._

Han stirrede op gennem træets nøgne grene, op på den overskyede himmel.

_Jeg ved ikke, hvorfor jeg overhovedet gør forsøget mere._

_I morgen ringer jeg til politiet kort før solnedgang og anmelder et rabiessmittet dyr på min ejendom. Så lader jeg min dør stå åben._

_Slut på problemet._

_Slut på alting._

* * *

Det var helt afgjort ikke en god dag for Remus Lupus.

Men skæbnen, som den så ofte gør, skulle til at spille ham et puds...

* * *

Da beslutningen var truffet, havde han det lidt bedre. Han rettede sig op og så sig omkring. To bittesmå børn iført regnfrakker med hætte jagtede fnisende hinanden rundt om gyngestativet. En ung kvinde sad på en bænk i nærheden og læste.

_Hvor er de små. De kan ikke være mere end to år gamle. Måske ikke engang det._

_På Harrys alder._

Hans hjerte gjorde ondt, idet det trak sig sammen. Ingen ville fortælle ham, hvor drengen var. Den officielle forklaring var, at det ville være til alles bedste, hvis Harry voksede op uden kontakt til troldmænd, uden at vide, at han var en berømthed og en helt. Men Remus vidste bedre.

_De er bange for mig. De er bange for, at jeg tager ham, og så mister kontrollen en nat og bider ham, måske dræber ham. Og det værste ved det hele er, at de har ret i begge dele. Jeg ville uden et øjebliks tøven tage Harry til mig. Og der er ingen garanti for, at han er i sikkerhed hos mig._

Han sukkede, da hvinene fra legepladsen steg i styrke. _Nej, det er bedre, hvis jeg bare passer mig selv. Jeg er sikker på, han er glad der hvor han er._

_Hvor han så end er._

"Neenie, nej!" råbte den unge kvinde til en af børnene. Hvem hun råbte til kunne man ikke se, for begge børnenes ansigter var skjult under hætterne. "Ikke skubbe! Vær sød ved Harry, ikke?"

Remus satte sig brat op, med ét meget vågen. _Åh Gud._

Så tvang han sig selv til at falde ned. _Nej. Det kan ikke passe. Det må være et tilfælde. Det er jo ikke et særlig ualmindeligt navn..._

Men det havde sat hans tanker i gang, og nu kunne han ikke stoppe dem igen.

_Lily havde en søster, en søster der var Muggler. Petunia, hed hun vist. Det kan være, han er hos hende. Da Lily kastede sig ind foran Harry for at redde ham, må det have sat nogle magiske svingninger i gang. Og hvis der er nogen, der kan få dem til at blusse op, så er det Dumbledore. Og så ville det være sikrest for ham at være hos sin tante._

_Måske. Jeg ville bare ønske, jeg havde det bedre med Lilys søster. Hvis jeg husker rigtigt, havde hun ikke meget tilovers for magi. Eller for Lily._

_Men hun ville da ikke gøre en barn ondt på grund af det. Vel?_

_Jeg må finde ud af, hvor hun bor. Hvis hun ikke har Harry, så ved hun måske, hvor han bor... Jeg tror endda, hun bor her i Surrey, det er da altid noget..._

En af børnene væltede den anden. Den faldne begyndte at græde.

"Så så, lille skat," trøstede den unge dame, mens hun skyndte sig hen til barnet. "Ikke græde, grønøje, det er bare en lille bule, ikke?"

_Grønøje? Åh Gud..._

Remus rejste sig uden at opdage det, da den unge kvinde blidt trak barnets hætte ned, så et lille sorthåret hoved med grønne øjne i et tårestribet ansigt kom til syne.

_James' ansigt. Og Lilys øjne._

Nu løb han hen mod barnet, ude af stand til at stoppe sig selv. Han vidste han lignede en galning, og han var fuldkommen ligeglad...

"Huggand!" hvinede den lille dreng. Hans ansigt lyste op, og han løftede armene i en "tag-mig-op"-gestus. Remus snuppede ham og knugede ham kærligt, nød følelsen af de små arme omkring hans hals, duften af drengens hud og hår, og da han havde den sidste person i verden, han holdt af, tæt på sit hjerte endnu en gang.

_Og jeg giver aldrig slip på ham igen..._

Det gik pludselig op for ham, at den unge kvinde stirrede på ham. _Selvfølgelig stirrer hun, hun er sikkert Harrys plejemor eller tante eller sådan noget, og hun vil vide, hvem du er, og hvad i alverden, du har gang i!_

"Det må De meget undskylde," begyndte han og vendte sig mod hende med den lykkeligt pludrende Harry i armene. "Jeg var ven med Harrys far i skolen, og det er længe siden, jeg sidst–"

"Jeg blev gift med dig i nat," afbrød hun viskende, som om hun talte med sig selv.

"A _hvad_ blev De?"

Hendes øjne blev kuglerunde. "Gode Gud. Gode Gud, det _sagde_ jeg bare ikke. Det gjorde jeg ikke. Jeg _gjorde _det ikke. Jeg gjorde det, gjorde jeg ikke?"

"Jo, det gjorde De."

"Gode Gud. Det må De meget undskylde. Sikke en måde at starte en samtale på. Kan vi ikke begynde forfra?"

"Sagtens," sagde Remus og så nærmere på hende. Hun havde en del brune krøller, ligesom pigen, der holdt i hendes bukseben og betragtede ham alvorligt, selvom virkningen blev lidt ødelagt af den tommelfinger, hun havde i munden. Pigen var bedårende, og kvinden var ganske dejlig, på en lidt læsehest-agtig måde...

"Jeg havde nemlig en drøm om Dem i nat," sagde kvinden, som var ved at genvinde kontrollen over sig selv. "Selvom vi, så vidt jeg ved, ikke har mødt hinanden før. Er det ikke rigtigt?"

"Jeg tror, jeg ville kunne huske det, hvis vi havde mødt hinanden før, Frøken..."

"Nå, det må De undskylde. De kan bare kalde mig Danger. Det er mit kælenavn, og det er det, jeg reagerer hurtigst på."

"Ja, hvis vi er på kælenavn, så kan De bare kalde mig Hugtand." Han satte Harry over på venstre arm og gav hende hånden.

"Nå, var det dét, Harry sagde? Jeg undrede mig også over det." Danger smilede et skævt smil og bøjede sig ned til den lille pige. "Neenie, sig goddag til Hr. Hugtand." Hun rejste sig igen. "Min søster, Neenie."

"Goddag, Neenie," sagde Remus og smilede til hende. Neenie gav et lillebitte vink med den hånd, der ikke var halvvejs inde i hendes mund. "Deres søster?"

"Jeg ved godt, aldersforskellen er stor, alle tror også, hun er min, men nej, hun ér min søster."

"Hvordan kender De Harry?" spurgte Remus og satte sig ned, mens den lille fyr puttede sig ned i hans skød.

"Han bor lidt oppe af vores vej sammen med sin tante og onkel. Du sagde, du var venner med hans far?"

"Ja, det var jeg."

"Tør man så spørge...?"

"Spørge, hvad der skete med hans forældre?"

"Ja."

Remus tog en indånding så dyb, at han kunne mærke Harry mod sine ribben. Alle de mareridtsagtige billeder fra det sidste halve år kom strømmende gennem hans hoved som en flodbølge, billeder lige fra det øjeblik, han havde hørt nyheden, og ikke fra nogen han kendte, nogen fra Ordenen, det var bare en tilfældig heks på gaden, der havde råbt det, da hun så ham komme...

"De blev myrdet," sagde han. "Forrådt af en ven og dræbt af en galning."

"Og hans mor kastede sig ind foran ham for at redde ham," mumlede Danger, som om hun talte til sig selv. "Et grønt lysglimt, og en susende lyd som døden på usynlige vinger..."

Remus stirrede på hende. "Hvordan vidste De det?" forlangte han at få at vide.

Hun mødte åbent hans blik, og Remus så noget, han ikke tidligere havde set – smerte, tab, sorg, de øjne rummede det alt sammen, og det var alt sammen lig hans eget.

"Jeg drømte det," sagde hun stille. "Jeg drømte det hele. Dig, og ham, det hele. Der er noget, jeg er nødt til at vide. Noget, du må fortælle mig."

"Ja, gerne, hvis jeg kan."

"Findes der magi? For jeg drømte om magi, da jeg drømte om dig, og du findes jo, du sidder lige her foran mig. Findes det virkelig?"

Harry vred sig. "Ned, Huggand," bad han. Remus lod ham glide ned på jorden uden at tage øjnene fra Danger. _Skal jeg fortælle hende det? Det er ulovligt, men på den anden side ligner hun en, der allerede ved det..._

"Ja," sagde han til sidst. _Hun fortjener sandheden, om ikke andet, så for smerten i hendes blik._

"Gud ske lov," henåndede Danger. "Der var ingen anden forklaring."

"På hvad?"

Hun lukkede øjnene et sekund. "Jeg var i skole. Jeg hentede Neenie fra dagplejen, og så tog vi hjem. Og der lå mine forældre på stuegulvet, døde. Og de så så underligt..." Hun tav. "Jeg kan ikke beskrive det."

"Forpinte," sagde Remus, tænkende på Hr. og Fru Longbottom. "Som om deres død var pinefuld."

"Ja." Dangers stemme knækkede. "De havde aldrig gjort noget galt. Hvorfor lige dem? _Hvorfor?_"

"De Mørke mistede deres leder for kun et halvt år siden," svarede Remus stille. "De så det i Deres drømme. De prøver febrilsk at holde sig ude af fængslet, men nogle af dem har ikke kontrollen over sig selv. De må tro mig, når jeg siger Dem, at jeg ville ønske, jeg kunne have forhindret det."

"Jeg tror dig," sagde Danger med hovedet i hænderne. "Og tak." Hun rankede sig, tog en dyb indånding og fortsatte. "Efter det fik jeg forældremyndighed over Neenie, og jeg fik et job, og livet gik videre. Mine forældre havde deres egen praksis, så vi havde en pæn opsparing, og med min løn oveni kunne vi få det til at løbe rundt. Det var der, drømmende begyndte. Billeder, ord, og i aftes en historie."

"Ja, De sagde noget om et bryllup?"

Danger smilede svagt. "Jeg sagde mere end det, ikke? Jo, der var et bryllup. Jeg var bruden, og det gik op for mig, at jeg ikke anede, hvem nogen af gæsterne var. Jeg kunne kun kende min førstebrudepige, det var Aletha, min bedste ven dengang jeg var lille. Jeg har ikke set hende i årevis, gad vide, hvordan hun har det... nå, men da jeg nåede til alteret, så jeg gommen – og det var dig. Og vær rar ikke at misforstå det her, men hvis du kysser i virkeligheden, som du gjorde i drømmen... wauw."

"Tak," sagde Remus. "Jeg er smigret. Tror jeg."

"Åh, det er en kompliment, bare rolig," sagde Danger. "Og jeg var så glad for at se dig, at jeg glemte, at jeg ikke vidste noget som helst om dig – og pludselig vidste jeg alt om dig. Alt."

"Alt?" _Som i, alt?_

"Ja. Alt. For eksempel ved jeg, at du har svært ved at få et job, fordi du er nødt til at være, lad os sige 'fraværende', et par dage om måneden, og alle i den magiske verden ville vide hvorfor og blive bange, og der er ikke nogen i resten af verden, der ville finde sig i det, selvom de ikke vidste hvorfor."

Remus rystede langsomt, uforstående. "De ved, hvad jeg er, og alt om mig, og alligevel sidder De stadig her med mig?"

"Det er ikke alle, der er så snæversynede," sagde Danger. "Og desuden kan Harry lide dig. Jeg stoler på Grønøjes bedømmelse."

"Han kunne også lide Sirius," sagde Remus stille. "Det var Peter, han ikke ville nærme sig. Jeg synes ikke, De burde sætte for meget lid til hans evner som menneskekender."

"Hvad behager?"

"Nogle, jeg kendte."

"Dine venner?"

"Før i tiden." Remus håbede, hun ville kunne høre på ham, at han virkelig ikke havde lyst til at tale om det.

Der var stille en stund. Så brød Danger tavsheden. "Tror du på mig?" spurgte hun til sidst. "På det med mine drømme?"

"Jeg ved det ikke helt. De kunne vel godt have fundet ud af det et andet sted. Jeg er ikke helt overbevist om det."

"Jeg tror godt, jeg kan overbevise dig."

"Og hvordan vil De gøre det?"

"Spørg mig om noget. Noget, du tror ingen ved."

"Noget, jeg tror ingen ved." Remus tænkte lidt over det. _Okay, lad os tage noget basalt._ "Hvad hedder jeg til mellemnavn?"

"John," sagde Danger hurtigt. "Remus John Lupus."

Remus stirrede på hende. _Det har jeg aldrig fortalt hende... kun mit kælenavn, ikke andet..._

"Jeg hedder Gertrud," sagde hun stille. "Gertrud Kelly Granger. Overbevist?"

"Ja," sagde Remus langsomt. "Ja, det er jeg vel."

"Kunne du så tænke dig at komme forbi til the?"

"Komme forbi?"

"Hjem til mig. Der er ikke så langt. Og der er et par ting, jeg vil fortælle dig. Om drømmene. Noget, jeg synes du skal vide."

"Hvis du da ikke har travlt..."

"Jeg har fri i dag, så det eneste, jeg skal, er at passe Harry, indtil hans tante og onkel kommer hjem. Han er en dejlig dreng, så nej, jeg har ikke travlt. Det er kun et par gader henne..."

* * *

Det lille hus så yderst indbydende ud, da himlen brast, ligesom de mørke skyer havde truet med hele dagen, så regnen stod ned i tove, og Remus måtte blive "i hvert fald, til det holder op med at regne." Danger – Remus fandt det umuligt at tænke på hende som 'Gertrud' – skiftede ble på Harry, og tændte så tv-et for børnene, hvorefter hun gik ud i køkkenet og satte vand over.

"Drømmene ligner altid hinanden, hvis de da ikke er helt ens," sagde hun uden indledning, idet hun satte sig ved køkkenbordet. "Kakafoni, galskab. Udviskede farver og lyde. Men jeg kan forstå lidt af det hist og pist. En hel masse orange, men altid forbundet med ordet 'rødt'. Det kan jeg ikke forstå. For hvornår er orange rødt?"

Remus tog noter på en blok, han havde fundet på hendes bord. _Hvornår er orange rødt?_

"Sammen med det orange, eller det røde, eller hvad det nu er, er det glimt af sort og glimt af brun. Og så er det som om, der er en, der råber et kuplet ind i øret på mig.

"_Brun til rød og rød til sort_

"_skal sammen jage mørket bort._

"Men jeg forstår bare ikke, hvad det betyder," sluttede hun frustreret og bankede i bordet. "Så begynder jeg at se billeder. Fire drenge. Den ene er dig. To af dem er sorthårede – en af dem ligner Harry – og så en, der er lidt kommunefarvet."

"Mine bedste venner i skolen," sagde Remus. "Vi kaldte os selv Marodørerne, eller Røverne. Ham, der ligner Harry, er hans far James, den anden sorthårede er Sirius Black, og den kommunefarvede er Peter Pettigrew."

"Tak," sagde Danger. "Det er meget lettere at forklare, når jeg ved, hvad de hedder. Altså, jeg kan se James med en rødhåret pige, glimt af dates, et bryllup, et barn – Harry – og du og Black og Pettigrew står omkring ham, og I hygger jer, som venner nu gør. Og så kører det helt af sporet." Hun gøs. "En af jer går over til den Mørke side. Til en væmmelig, uhyggelig fyr, der ligner en deform slange."

"Sirius," sagde Remus bittert.

"Nej. Pettigrew."

"Hvad?" Remus kiggede brat op fra sine noter.

"Det er det, jeg ser," sagde Danger. "Det er helt klart Pettigrew, der taler med den ubehagelige mand. Pettigrew fortæller ham, hvor de er. Pettigrew laver sig om til en rotte. Kan han det?"

Det var lige før, han ikke troede hende, men hendes sidste udtalelse afgjorde sagen. Ingen ud over Marodørerne vidste det.

_Og jeg er den sidste Marodør._

Om dét talte hun i hvert fald sandt.

_Og hvis hun taler sandt om det, hvad så med resten?_

"Ja. Det kan han."

"Han gjorde det den dag, alle tror, han døde," sagde Danger med næsten lukkede øjne. "Jeg ser det altid i slowmotion. Han råber noget til Black, han trækker en lille pind frem bag ryggen," hun gøs, "og skar sin egen finger af med den – jeg ved ikke hvordan, eller hvorfor – "

"De fandt aldrig mere end en finger af ham," sagde Remus med en farligt rolig stemme. Der var alt for meget, der pludselig gav mening.

"Og så ryger gaden bag ham pludselig i luften, og han krymper til rottestørrelse og løber væk, inden røgen letter. Og Black ser bare på det sted, hvor han stod, og så begynder han pludselig at grine. Så glider jeg ind i et slags tåget sted, hvor jeg hører et digt, der bliver gentaget igen og igen, og til sidst vågner jeg med digtet kørende rundt i mit hoved."

Hun smilede skævt. "Jeg har altid troet, det bare var noget, man sagde, indtil jeg begyndte at drømme det her. Til sidst skrev jeg det ned, og så lod det mig endelig være. Jeg synes, du skal se det."

"Det synes jeg også," sagde Remus bistert. Adskillige løse dele af hans verden var ved at falde på plads. Nærmere bestemt "Sirius ville da aldrig forråde Lily og James"- delen og "Peter har nu aldrig virket særlig martyragtig"-delen.

"Her er det," sagde Danger og rakte ham et stykke papir, den ene halvdel dækket af linje på linje med pæn håndskrift. "Jeg skrev det rent, da jeg var sikker på, jeg havde skrevet rigtigt."

_Brun til rød og rød til sort  
skal sammen jage mørket bort.  
Find det røde, find den rotte,  
der ind i nattens mørke trådte.  
Tro dit hjerte, giv den grumme sag,  
og sandhed gør hans nat til dag.  
Ulven, der løber i mørkets lys  
ej giver fare rædselsgys,  
en jomfru med en krigersjæl,  
og hendes hænder gør ham hel.  
Når frelsens frelsere sammen fletter  
det friske blod med stifters æt, er  
håbets æra sat i gang,  
og fred er mandens sejrssang._

"Det kuplet fra før, det er gentaget her," sagde Remus, mens han læste det igennem.

Danger nikkede. "Jeg ved det. Det må være vigtigt."

"Men for øjeblikket ved vi ikke, hvad det betyder, så lad os se på anden strofe, efter kuplettet."

"Lyder godt."

Det noget umage par bøjede sig ind over deres arbejde.


	2. Tolkninger

Kapitel 2: Tolkninger

Remus læste langsomt linjerne igennem, indprentede sig dem omhyggeligt.

_Find det røde, find den rotte,_

_der ind i nattens mørke trådte._

_Tro dit hjerte, giv den grumme sag,_

_og sandhed gør hans nat til dag._

Kogekedelen fløjtede. Danger sprang op for at tage den af. "Har du noget?" spurgte hun, mens hun forsigtigt tog kedelen af kogepladen og hældte det skoldhede vand ned i en tekande.

"Ikke endnu."

"_Tro dit hjerte, giv den grumme sag..." Hvad er det, jeg skal give den grumme sag? Nej, vent, det kan jo også være, at jeg skal give nogen en grum sag... Men hvem skal jeg så give den til? Det giver jo ingen mening, der mangler da et hensynsled, ellers virker sætningen helt amputeret..._

_Med mindre..._

_Med mindre __den grumme__ er hensynsleddet._

"Jeg tror, jeg har noget."

"Fortæl, fortæl." Danger rakte ham et krus. "Skal du have sukker eller mælk i?"

"Sukker, tak, hvis du har det. Har du nogensinde hørt om den Grumme?"

"Den Grumme, altså et væsen?" Danger stod med hele hovedet inde i køkkenskabet. "Ja, engang. En slags ånd, en stor hund, tror jeg. Siger man ikke, den bringer ulykke?"

"Jo, lige præcis. Den Grumme er en stor, sort Køter."

"Køter?" Danger satte sig igen, og stillede sukkerskålen på bordet. "Det har jeg hørt før. I drømmene. Det var det, I kaldte ham, der kunne lave sig om til en hund. Det var det, I kaldte Sirius." Forståelsen spredte sig over hendes ansigt, og hun plantede en finger midt i strofen. "Det her handler jo om ham."

"Ja, det var også min tanke. Resten af det er en direkte ordre til os. _Tro dit hjerte, giv den Grumme sag._"

Danger pustede til sin the. "'Stol på din intuition, Luke,'" citerede hun. "Eller rettere, 'Hugtand'. Hvad siger dit hjerte dig?"

"At Sirius aldrig kunne finde på at forråde dem," sagde Remus bittert. "Det var tåbeligt af mig ikke at stille spørgsmålstegn ved det. Han røg direkte i Azkaban, han fik ikke engang et retssag – aha!"

Danger fór sammen. "Hvad er der?"

"_Giv den Grumme sag_. Giv ham en sag, en retssag. Den retssag, han aldrig fik."

"Hvad er det for nogle love, I har?" spurgte Danger hovedrystende.

Remus stønnede. "Der var styrtende mange beviser på hans skyld. Og vi var stadig midt i en brutal krig, hvor folk tog misforståede sikkerhedsforanstaltninger til højre og venstre. Så den mand, der stod for hans sag, besluttede sig for at fremskynde processen lidt, og jeg var alt for optaget af min egen sorg til at tage mig af det, eller overhovedet lægge mærke til det..."

"Du kan ikke give dig selv skylden," sagde Danger og lagde sin hånd på hans. "Det betyder ikke noget hvis skyld det er mere, men at få rettet op på det. Og der er jo stadig håb for ham. Prøv at se på næste linje; _og sandhed gør hans nat til dag._ Hvis vi kan få sandheden frem i lyset, ville han så ikke blive løsladt?"

"Problemet er bare, at der ikke er noget bevis for, at han ikke myrdede alle de mennesker, og at alt tyder på det." _Hvordan kunne jeg dog glemme det? Uanset hvad hun drømte, så kan det kun have været ham... _"Han var den eneste, der overhovedet kunne forråde Lily og James."

"Hvordan det? Der må da have været mange, der vidste, hvor de var."

"Sirius var den eneste, der vidste det. Han var i hvert fald den eneste, der kunne fortælle andre det. De beskyttede sig med noget, der hedder Fideliusbesværgelsen. Sirius var nøglen til d–"

"Hemmelighedsholderen," afbrød Danger.

"Hvordan vidste– nå ja, selvfølgelig, du drømte det."

"Ja, jeg drømte om hemmelighedsholderen," sagde Danger. Hendes øjne gled halvt i, og hendes stemme blev så underligt monoton. "Jeg drømte om hemmelighedsholderen og Mørkets Herre. De var alene sammen. De talte sammen."

Hendes stemme ændrede sig, og Remus bed et udråb i sig. Hun lød præcis som Peter, som Peter, når han fedtede allermest.

"Herre, det er sket – Potter har gjort mig til hemmelighedsholder..."

"Glimrende, Ormehale," sagde en underligt lys og kold stemme med Dangers mund. "Og du havde ingen problemer med at overbevise den sjover om, at det var hans egen idé?"

"Ingen, Herre. Han tror, jeg er svag og dum, han ville aldrig komme på, at sådan en god idé skulle komme fra mig."

"Du er svag og dum, Ormehale," sagde den kolde stemme hånligt. "Men ikke lige så dum som dine tidligere venner, som fortsat nærer det forgæves håb, at jeg vil blive besejret. Du vil blive belønnet for din indsats, det lover jeg..."

Dangers øjne gled helt i, og så åbnede hun dem brat igen, gispende efter vejret. "Hva- hvad skete der?" hostede hun.

"Du så ud som om, du var i trance," sagde Remus stille, imens alting faldt på plads i hovedet på ham. "Og du fortalte mig lige præcis, hvad jeg havde brug for at vide."

"Er du okay?" spurgte Danger, som forsøgte at få sine gispende åndedræt til at stilne af.

"Jeg er bare vred." Hans hånd strammede grebet om det varme tekrus. "Meget vred. Og måske lidt bitter."

"Hvorfor?"

"Fordi de skiftede hemmelighedsholder. De brugte Peter i stedet for Sirius. Og jeg vidste det ikke. De fortalte mig det ikke. Og der er kun ét, der ville kunne få dem til at skjule det for mig."

"De troede, det var dig," hviskede Danger. "Åh Gud, det er jeg ked af."

"Det er ikke din skyld..."

"Jeg ved det godt, det er bare... for fanden, hvorfor blev jeg rodet ind i det her?" Danger begravede ansigtet i sine arme. "Jeg er ked af, at jeg blev indblandet." Ordene blev dæmpet af hendes rystende arme. "Jeg er ked af det hele."

"Du behøver ikke at være ked af det." Remus fik en sindssyg trang til at tage hende i sin favn, men han nøjedes med at lægge en hånd på hendes skulder. "Du fortæller mig sandheden. Jeg er nødt til at høre den. En uskyldig mand er blevet forurettet, og der er en rotte derude et sted, der vil slå Harry ihjel. Nu ved jeg det, så nu kan jeg gøre noget ved det."

Danger snøftede. "Vi," sagde hun.

"Hvad behager?"

"Vi kan gøre noget ved det." Hun løftede hovedet igen. Hendes ansigt var tåreplettet, men fuldt af beslutsomhed. "Det kan godt være, jeg først mødte dig her til formiddag, og det kan godt være, at jeg ikke ville blandes ind i det, men nu hvor jeg er indblandet har jeg ikke tænkt mig at bakke ud igen, så du kan lige vove på at tro, at du kan efterlade mig!"

"Jeg ville aldrig kunne finde på at efterlade dig," sagde Remus. Han forsøgte at sige det spøgefuldt, men til sin forbløffelse gik det op for ham, at han virkelig mente det, og han forundredes over, hvor meget han holdt af denne kvinde, som han kun havde kendt en halv dag...

Et tostemmigt kor af vræl lød fra stuen, og begge de voksnes opmærksomhed blev afledt.

Harry var sulten, og Neenie skulle skiftes, viste det sig. Danger tog sig af sin søster, mens Remus satte Harry i en af de to ramponerede højstole i køkkenet. "Hvad skal jeg give ham?" råbte han.

"Der er cocopops i skabet, giv ham bare nogle af dem," råbte Danger tilbage.

Remus hældte en portion op på højstolens bakke, og Harry tog øjeblikkeligt en stor håndfuld med et lykkeligt hvin. Han proppede hele hånden ind i munden og så op på Remus med et af sine uskyldige smil, og Remus hjerte smeltede. _Hvor lærer børn det dog? Er der en slags obligatorisk nuttethedskursus, man skal tage, inden man bliver født?_

"Jeg foreslår, at vi sætter dem derovre i hjørnet," sagde Danger idet hun kom ud i køkkenet med Neenie på armen og pegede. "Du vil snart se hvorfor."

Remus trak Harrys højstol tværs over køkkengulvet og parkerede den ved siden af Neenies. Ikke så snart havde Neenie fået sin portion, før hun tog en stor håndfuld og smed den efter Harry, som gav igen med samme mønt. Begge børnene fnisede fjollet, og snart efter var der flere cocopops på gulvet end noget andet sted. "Jeg kan altid feje det op senere, og det gør dem glade," sagde Danger med et skuldertræk. "Vi skal bare give dem mere ammunition en gang imellem. Nå, hvor var vi?"

"Vi havde lige regnet ud, hvad de sidste to linjer i strofen betyder. Sirius er uskyldig, og det ville være kommet for dagen, hvis han havde fået en retssag. Og hvis vi på en eller anden måde kan få sandheden frem i lyset, vil han blive en fri mand." Men der var noget der nagede Remus. _"...sandhed gør hans nat til dag." Sandheden og Sirius..._

"Sandheden og stjernen, sikke et par," mumlede han for sig selv.

"A hvad?"

"Noget, Sirius' kæreste plejede at sige om dem, fordi han er opkaldt efter en stjerne, og hun er opkaldt efter sandhedens ånd."

"Hvad hed hun?"

"Aletha. Aletha Freeman. Jeg har ikke set hende siden juli sidste år..." Han stoppede, da Danger udstødte noget, der lød som en halvkvalt hvin. Han så over på hende. Hun havde en hånd presset mod munden, som om hun skulle kaste op.

"Hvad er der galt?"

"Kender du Aletha Freeman?" spurgte hun begejstret.

"Vi gik i skole sammen," sagde Remus. "Hun gik en klasse under mig. Hvorfor, kender du hende?"

"Hun var min bedste veninde, da vi var små," svarede Danger, som om hun slet ikke kunne tro det. "Hun var med i min drøm..." Hun rødmede. "... om brylluppet. Men jeg har ikke set hende, siden vi var børn. Siger du, at hun er en – en troldkvinde?"

"En heks," rettede Remus. "Hvis det da er den samme Aletha Freeman. Kan du beskrive hende?"

"Jeg har et billede," sagde Danger. "Fra før hun rejste væk. Jeg henter det lige." Hun forsvandt op ad trapperne. Remus benyttede sig af lejligheden til at give børnene nogle flere cocopops. Harry råbte lykkeligt og uartikuleret, mens han bankede et par stykker til plukfisk. Lige i det han smed endnu en håndfuld efter Neenie, kom Danger forpustet ind med et indrammet fotografi i hånden.

"Det er hende," sagde Remus og så på den mørkhårede pige med det store krusede hår og en arm om livet på en yngre Danger. Ikke en vind rørte sig på billedet, og deres smil var frosne for stedse i Muggler-fotografiet. "Det er Letha."

Danger rystede på hovedet. "Det her er bare for mærkeligt. Min barndomsven var kæreste med din bedste ven i skolen, jeg passer din anden bedste vens barn, og nu mødes vi bare _tilfældigvis_ i parken?"

"Det er mærkeligt," sagde Remus med blikket på fotoet. "Men det er jeg usigeligt glad for, at vi gjorde. Hvis ikke ville..." Han tav. _Ingen grund til at fortælle hende det hele_. "ville jeg have været alene og trist hele dagen," sluttede han. "Og det er faktisk min fødselsdag, hvilket heller ikke hjælper på det."

"Nå, tillykke med fødselsdagen," sagde Danger og smilede til ham. "Og jeg er glad for, at jeg kunne hjælpe."

"Så altså, sandheden i digtet er måske Aletha," sagde Remus og trak samtalen tilbage på sporet. "Hvis det er sandt, er hun nok vigtig for hvad end det er, vi skal gøre. Vi burde få fat i hende. Det kan jeg gøre i morgen – nej, ikke i morgen, og heller ikke i overmorgen. Dagen efter det."

"Hvorfor ikke i morgen?"

Remus skar en grimasse, altså indeni. _Hun ved det allerede, _mindede han sig selv om, _og hun er ligeglad._ Men gamle vaner er ikke sådan at slippe af med. _Og jeg burde slet ikke forsøge at slippe af med dem. Jeg har brug for dem til resten af verden, til dem med en mere almindelig holdning til lycanthropi... _"I morgen aften er det fuldmåne, og jeg er ikke meget værd dagen før og efter."

"Selvfølgelig," sagde Danger og rejste sig for at give børnene flere cocopops. "Det kan jeg godt forstå. Så altså, om tre dage får vi fat i Aletha og ser, hvad hun har at sige til alt det her. Hvad kan vi så gøre i mellemtiden?"

"Fortsætte med at arbejde på digtet," sagde Remus. "Hvis vi kan få så meget fra kun to linjer, hvilke hemmeligheder gemmer resten så på?"

Da de havde fundet ud af, at Sirius var den Grumme, var det ikke svært at finde ud af, at rotten i første linje var Pettigrew. "_Find den rotte/ der ind i nattens mørke trådte,_" messede Danger. "Han trådte ind i mørket, ind på den mørke side. Det må være Pettigrew."

Remus lod sin finger køre over første linje i strofen. "Den første del er en ledetråd til, hvor vi kan finde ham. _Find det røde, find den rotte_. Rød igen. Kunne det mon være den samme røde som i kuplettet, den røde, der egentlig er orange?"

"Måske. Den linje kommer jo lige efter kuplettet, så giver god mening. Okay, så er det tænketid. Hvad er det, der er brunt, sort og rødt, men egentlig orange?"

"Det lyder som en joke," sagde Remus. "En meget dårlig joke."

Danger grinede. "Ligesom, hvordan laver man et æble om til en pære?"

Remus sukkede. "Den er så gammel."

"Hvor gammel er den?" drillede Danger syngende.

"Så gammel, at selv troldmænd kender den."

"Det må jeg nok sige!" bifaldt Danger. "Jeg tror, det er flere år siden, der er nogen, der har svaret igen på den bemærkning."

"Deres tunger blev sikkert lammede af dit skarpe intellekt," sagde Remus og kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Han havde aldrig mødt nogen, der var lige så interessant som Danger.

_Jeg har aldrig mødt nogen, der bare minder om Danger!_

Det ringede på døren.

"Jeg åbner," sagde Danger og sprang op. "Det er jo trods alt mig, der bor her."

Remus betragtede hende, mens hun gik gennem entréen og åbnede døren ud til en våd, men ikke længere regnfuld, eftermiddag. "Jamen, goddag, Fru Dursley, hvordan gik jeres tur?"

"Ikke dårligt, tak," sagde damen i døren, som var lyshåret og meget tynd. "Jeg ville bare fortælle dig, at vi er kommet hjem igen, så du kan bare komme med ham, når du bliver træt af ham." Man kunne godt høre på hende, at hun ikke mente, der ville gå lang tid før det skete.

_Mener hun Harry? Det må være hans tante..._

_Milde Merlin, hun ligner jo overhovedet ikke Lily._

_Nej, jeg tager det i mig igen. Der er en svag lighed. Meget svag._

_Og hun lyder ikke til at være særlig glad for Harry..._

"Tak skal De have, det skal jeg nok. Men lige nu er der ingen problemer, så der kan godt gå et par timer."

"Det er helt i orden," sagde damen, nu mere munter. "Igen tak for, at du vil passe ham, min ven, det er så synd, at Vernon skal holde disse heldagskonferencer, men de har desperat brug for hans hjælp..." Remus fik det indtryk, at hun kun blev på dørtrinnet for at se ind i huset, som om hun ikke ønskede sig noget mere end at se, hvad der foregik derinde.

_Men hvis jeg kan se hende, kan hun jo også se mig..._ Og lige idet det gik op for ham, gjorde hun store øjne. "Nå, jeg må hellere hjemad, Dudders vil nok gerne have sin eftermiddagsthe," sagde hun. "Vi ses senere, min ven, og tak igen..."

"Forfærdelige kvindemenneske," hvæsede Danger, da døren var lukket forsvarligt. "Din modbydelige gamle sladrekælling. Gid du må falde ned ad trapperne og bide din tunge af."

"Var det Harrys tante?"

"I egen høje person. Og hun så dig... Jeg havde ikke tid til at advare dig... Sørens."

"Hvad er der?"

"Allerede i aften ved alle damerne i nabolaget, at jeg havde en fremmed mand med på besøg. I morgen vil de sige, at vi er kærester, og i overmorgen at vi går i seng sammen."

Remus kunne ikke dy sig. "Jeg synes da, det lyder som en god plan."

Danger gjorde store øjne. "Åh din... din..."

Han sendte hende et tandpastasmil.

"Din MAND!" råbte hun leende og tog en håndfuld cocopops fra pakken på bordet og smed dem efter ham. Han undveg, men Neenie og Harry besluttede sig øjeblikkeligt for, at de sikkert også godt måtte skyde efter ham, og snart fløj cocopopsene rundt i luften.

Slaget sluttede, da Remus kom til at ramme Neenie i øjet, så hun begyndte at græde. Harry begyndte at græde i sympati, og så måtte begge børn krammes og trøstes, og siden Neenie ikke kendte Remus, kunne han holde Harry igen.

Det var vidunderligt.

Da Harry var færdig med at snøfte, kiggede han op på Remus. "Huggand, hvor Gøter?"

Det var ikke så mærkeligt, at han spurgte – Remus og Sirius var sjældent kommet på besøg hos familien hver for sig – men det kom meget bag på Remus, og han var nødt til at sætte sig ned og samle sig, før han kunne svare. "Køter er ude at rejse, Harry. Men jeg tror snart, han kommer hjem. Og så kan han lege med dig."

"Jah, lege me' Gøter!" jublede Harry og sprællede. "Hvor Mor og Far?"

_Den var værre_. Remus så over på Danger, tavst bedende om hjælp.

"Åh, Harry," sagde hun og satte sig ned ved siden af ham med den tommelfingersuttende Neenie i skødet. "Din mor og far var nødt til at rejse væk."

"Rejs' væk lissom Gøter?"

"Både og. Din mor og far rejste også væk, men Køter kommer tilbage. Din mor og far kommer ikke tilbage. De står langt væk og våger over dig, og de elsker dig meget højt, men de er nødt til at blive der.

Harry overvejede det. "Huggand," sagde han til sidst med sand børnelogik og gokkede sit hoved mod Remus' bryst. "Dæidjer." Han pegede på Danger. "Neenie." Han slog sin hånd ud mod hende. "Og Gøter gommer 'nart tilbage."

"Nemlig," sagde Remus. "Harry, kan du huske Tante Letha?"

Harry nikkede og kiggede forventningsfuldt rundt.

"Nej, hun er her ikke," sagde Remus, smilende af hans iver. "Men hun kommer måske snart. Kunne du tænke dig det?"

"Jah!" Harry hoppede op og ned i Remus' skød. Remus lo af hans sprudlende livsglæde.

"Om jeg begriber, hvordan han kan blive ved med at være så glad," sagde Danger stille.

"Hvad mener du?"

"Der er noget, jeg må vise dig, og du vil ikke synes om det."

* * *

Ja, så blev jeg søreme færdig med et til. Hvis der er nogen, der skulle være i tvivl, så udtales "Aletha" "A-LI-tha" ("th" som i "thought").

I må endelig lægge mig en besked - om det så bare er en lille kommentar, så redder det virkelig min dag :D

~Emily J. Redbird


End file.
